The Cutie Mark
The Cutie mark Once a pon a time in Ponyville everybody was happy, joyfull, playfull. As usual applebloom is still trying to get her cutie mark. her friends were with her sweetie belle and Scootaloo. Aw man I really thought that saving that cat from the tree would get us that cutie mark said apple bloom. Then sweetie belle and Scootaloo said maybe try something else, like do something with a pony or for a pony. Her friends faces looked like they were consered for her. Hey thanks for the ideas guys, can you help me said apple bloom. Yea we will, we promise said both Scootaloo and sweetie belle. GREAT Said applebloom while she got her knife and walked towards them. Uh what are you doing said Scootaloo. What you guys said you would help me, so I'm going to kill you, you guys promised applebloom said. You don't have to do this though... This, this is just MURDER Scootaloo said in terror. Oh, but I do Scootaloo, you don't understand, out of us three I've always wanted a cutie mark the most, I'd do anything for it, Even kill my Friends, Applebloom said demonically. The two little ponies were in fright as applebloom slashed the knife at them, cutting them to pieces, gutting them. Then she looked at her thy and her cutie mark came. HORRAY I Got my cutie mark said applebloom. Her cutie mark showed a knife pointing at two little ponies, The ponies were sweetie belle and Scootaloo . Then her personality changed. She was screaming as a demon was possessing her. Her Eye pupils then changed into pentagrams. Nopony knows what happened to Scootaloo and Sweetie Bells cut up corpse. It was getting dark so she went to her house. She had to hide her cutie mark so Apple jack wouldn't know what happened. She crawled into her bed. Apple jack then came in, she had to close her eyes due to the pentagrams. Apple jack said goodnight Applebloom, I love you as always, Talk to you in the morning. But one thing Apple jack should have known was that it would be the last she was seen. Then everybody fell asleep. Applebloom woke up at 1:00 am and went in to her grannies and macintoshes room and slit there throats. She enjoyed the Thrill of the Kill. Then she went to applejacks room and got on top of the bed. She woke up and said applebloom what are you doing. I'm going slit your throat she said. then apple jack said no, no please no then her throat was slit. In ponyville she is still at large, Nopony really knows what happened to her or have seen her, after the Apple residents got murdered, there was no trace of Applebloom anywhere. Little ponys have said that they sometimes see a figure in the dark that they believe is AppleBloom, they say her eyes are made up of pure insanity and evil. There have been sightings, and unknown deaths of ponys all around, cut up and In one piece of the body, it would say, The Apple has bloomed, it knows it's true purpose, and is locked in insanity forever...